Christine and Other Drabbles
by Supernoodle
Summary: Three more seperate Winchester based drabbles written for the entertainment of my friend Ed. All complete crack! He was bored at work and I'm a sucker for a request, what can I say?
1. Christine

_**Title:**_ Christine.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Sanctify.

_**Posted:**_ 14th Aug 10

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**A/N**_: This is not an E/O challenge. My pal Ed was bored and asked me to write him some new drabbles to keep him from lapsing into a coma at work and these are the results. They made him chuckle so why not I post them? I though to myself... Why not?...

Beware – complete crack!

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"Sanctify it." Sam replied, waving his hand in the general direct of the car. "Take the Impala to a priest and get it blessed."

Dean gave Sam a slightly confused look. "How is a priest going to bless my car, Sam… And in the name of Vince Neil, _why_?"

Sam peered down at a very interesting blade of grass. "Last time I drove her, I nearly went off the road."

"Sam, if there's one scratch on my car I will flatten you."

Sam held his hands up. "Dude. Not my fault… Have you _seen_ Christine?"


	2. Dictionary

_**Title:**_ Dictionary.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Extradite.

_**Posted:**_ 14th Aug 10

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**A/N**_: This is not an E/O challenge. My pal Ed was bored and asked me to write him some new drabbles to keep him from lapsing into a coma at work and these are the results. They made him chuckle so why not I post them? I though to myself... Why not indeed?...

* * *

"_Extradite… Extramural… Extraneous… Extraordinary…"_

Dean looked wearily over at his little brother. It was hard work keeping a seven year old entertained on a Sunday evening when the TV was broken, and the dictionary has seemed like a such good idea at the time – Sammy was such a book worm, he'd read the phonebook if they had one.

An hour later the kid was only into the Es and Dean was sorely tempted to get the shotgun from the closet and shoot himself in the head.

"_Extrapolate… Extrasensory… Extraterrestrial…_ Dee, what's an extraterrestrial?"

Dean sighed. "You are Sammy. You are."


	3. Slimed

_**Title:**_ Slimed.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Frogspawn and Reprimand (this was the super-hard challenge word combo)

_**Posted:**_ 14th Aug 10

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**A/N**_: This is not an E/O challenge. My pal Ed was bored and asked me to write him some new drabbles to keep him from lapsing into a coma at work and these are the results. They made him chuckle so why not I post them? I though to myself... Why not indeed?...

* * *

"What the hell is it?" Dean groaned in disgust.

Sam knelt down and tried his hardest not to smile. "Dude! You've been slimed."

Elbowing himself up on the floor, Dean blinked owlishly at the goo that covered him from head to foot. "Man… It's like_ frogspawn_ or something."

"Evil frogspawn…"

Dean glared at his brother. "Hey… I took this for you. That's the last time I step in-between you whatever the hell that was that we just killed."

Sam chuckled. "You can reprimand me all you want, man. But that's not changing the fact that you're covered in monster snot."


	4. Very Long Word

_**Title:**_ Very Long Word.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Antidisestablishmentarianism. (I'm not telling you what it means, go look it up)

_**Posted:**_ 17th Aug 10

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**A/N**_: This is not an E/O challenge. My pal Ed was bored and asked me to write him some more new drabbles to keep him entertained (like I don't have my own work to do) and these are the results. He has been trying his hardest to think of words that I couldn't possible drabble, but yay me, I did it!

This is an extension of when Dean tells Castiel not to zap him anymore because last time he "didn't poop for a week!"

* * *

"I can take you back."

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at the Angel.

"Let me get this straight, you want to zap us to eighteen something or other to help the leader of the English Antidisestablishmentarianism movement? Sam asked.

"It will be hard, but I'm sure I can get you there. I took you back to the seventies with only minor troubles."

"You were out for two days after that. What do you think going back to the 19th century will do to you?... _And us_?" Dean growled.

"Massive constipation, I would imagine." The Angel shrugged.


	5. Soup

_**Title:**_ Soup.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase: **_Cream of Cheese Soup.

_**Posted:**_ 17th Aug 10

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**A/N**_: This is not an E/O challenge. My pal Ed was bored and asked me to write him some more new drabbles to keep him entertained (like I don't have my own work to do) and these are the results. Ed seems to think he has invented the greatest culinary creation of all time - CREAM OF CHEESE SOUP!

I keep telling him that it wouldn't work, but he will not believe me!

* * *

"You gotta eat, Dean." Sam sighed as they walked up and down the endless isles of the local Wal-Mart. "Soup… You can eat soup. Where's the soup?"

Dean shrugged listlessly as he trailed after his brother like a bored toddler until they reached the canned produce isle.

"What do you feel like? Tomato? Minestrone?..." Then his eyes settled on the answer. The jackpot. The soup of all soups.

"Bingo!" Sam exclaimed triumphantly, holding out the can from Dean to see. "Cream of Cheese Soup!"

Dean smiled and gave him a thumbs up, and Sam dumped three cans in his basket.


	6. Independence Day

_**Title:**_ Independence Day.

_**Author:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge: Word: **_Sausage Meat, _**Setting:**_ Spaceship, _**Theme:**_ Alien Invasion

_**Posted:**_ 18th Aug 10

_**Word Count: **_100 on the nose!

_**A/N**_: This is not an E/O challenge. My pal Ed was bored and asked me to write him some more new drabbles to keep him entertained (like I don't have my own work to do) and these are the results. The words were not hard enough, so we came up with settings and themes too :-)

Utter Crack!

* * *

"I don't believe in freakin aliens!" Dean groaned from the metal table in the middle of the spaceship.

Sam peered out from the glass-fronted pod that he'd woken up in. It was full of pink goo and had chunks of what looked sausage meat floating in it – beyond gross.

The last thing he remembered was watching the news report about a so called alien invasion – he and Dean had even laughed at it - and then the blinding light…

"If any long fingered freak tries to probe me, Sam, I'm gonna go all Independence Day on their ass!" Dean yelled.


End file.
